


Two Hearts, One Soul

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 3 Episode The New Deal. Damon finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts, One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Two Hearts, One Soul  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,189  
>  **Prompt:** boyfriend  & girlfriend  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 3 Episode The New Deal. Damon finally gets what he wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for my bingo card at [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com)

“I thought for one second that I wouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. “What are you talking about? What do you have to feel guilty for?”

“For wanting what I want.”

“Damon.” The intensity in his eyes should have frightened her more and although it kind of did frighten her it just wasn’t enough to make her walk away.

“I get it. Believe me I do. You’re my brother’s girl. And I shouldn’t want...”

_After everything that had happened, everything she and Damon had been through together was she still his brother’s girl?_

“You shouldn’t want what?”

“You.” Damon knew he shouldn’t do this. He should walk away while he was still able. But he couldn’t. 

Elena’s breath caught in her throat just before her heart began to beat faster in her chest. But the thought of turning away didn’t even enter her mind as Damon lowered his head towards her. And then her world stopped and he was kissing her. Kissing her as if his very existence depended on it. And even more importantly she was kissing him back. She was kissing Damon Salvatore! How had this happened? He was the one she had vowed to never forgive but he had ended up being the one she couldn’t live without. 

No matter where her life had taken her he had always been the one she could count on. Sometimes she had had the feeling there was more between her and Damon than just a weird friendship but she had never wanted to look too closely at it. After all she was supposed to be in love with his brother. Wasn’t she? But right at this moment she couldn’t remember anything but the feel of Damon’s lips against hers.

Damon allowed his lips to linger on hers for a moment longer before he pulled away. A little smile curved his mouth as he began to whisper, “Goodnight.” But as he turned to walk away she called his name.

“Damon?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think we should talk about what just happened?”

He shook his head. “What’s to talk about, Elena? I wanted a real reason to feel guilty not because of just something I was feeling but because of something I did. So I kissed you. We both enjoyed it but tomorrow you’ll go back to wondering why you even allowed me to touch you. And worrying yourself to death over Stefan.”

“Damon, I....”

He quickly interrupted. “You know what let’s not do this. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. No matter what I won’t ever leave you again.”

As he turned to walk away again, Elena wished she had something to throw to get his attention. _Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?_

“Why do you have to be so damn stubborn, Damon?” The words were shouted angrily at his retreating back.

His mouth hung open in shock as he spun around to face her. “Me? I’m the stubborn one? You, who can’t see the right thing when it’s standing in front of you, are calling me stubborn?”

“Yes, I am.” It was all she could do not to stomp her feet. The man just made her so crazy sometimes! “I’ve been trying to tell you but you don’t want to listen.....”

Once more Damon interrupted. “Well pardon the hell out of me for not wanting to hear about how you care about me as a friend but it will always be my brother for you. There’s only so much a man can stand, you know.” With those words ringing in her ears he turned around again this time determined to get away before she said anything else. But he wasn’t fast enough.

“Please don’t go, Damon.”

 _Son of a bitch!_ Resignation clung to his body as he turned around to face her again. “Elena...”

This time it was Elena who interrupted before he could finish his sentence. “I do love Stefan.”

Damon felt the sharp stabbing pain as it plunged through his heart at her words. Even though he had known before she had said the words it still hurt to hear them. “I...”

“Let me finish, please.”

_Shit. There was more?_

“I do love Stefan.” Damon tried to keep from doubling over in pain as she repeated those damning words again. “But I love you more.’

He had known she still loved his brother. He hadn’t ever had any.... _Wait. What did she say?_ “What?”

“I said I do love Stefan.”

Damon tried not to grimace. “Not that.” No that part he had heard. As a matter of fact it would forever be burned into his memory. It was the last thing she had said he needed repeated because surely he couldn’t have heard her correctly.

“That I love you more?”

Damon took two steps and closed the distance between them. “That’s it. Say it again.”

“I love you more.”

“Again.” Damon couldn’t help but want to keep hearing those words.

“Aren’t you tired of hearing it yet?” As Damon shook his head she repeated the words he so desperately wanted to hear. “I love you more.”

“And again.” 

“Damon...” 

Damon leaned his forehead against hers. “Please.”

“I love you more, Damon Salvatore. I love you more than anything.”

A huge sigh escaped him. “Ag....”

Enough was enough. If he couldn’t believe her words maybe it was time she showed him. Elena quickly raised her head until her lips were against Damon’s. “I love you more.” She whispered against his mouth just before she slid her tongue past his lips.

For a brief moment Damon stood still. He was shocked beyond belief that Elena was kissing him. _She was kissing him!_ Not because he had initiated it and not because she thought he was dying but because she wanted to. _She really loved him!_ _God, she felt so good, so right in his arms._ He should be gentle. But it would have to wait. He wanted this, wanted her too badly. He would be gentle later. Without warning he crushed her body to his and began to plunder her mouth. He demanded. She surrendered. She pleaded and he gave in. 

Although he wanted to keep kissing her he knew he had to let her up for air. As he waited for her to catch her breath he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You know what this means right?”

“That we’re boyfriend and girlfriend?” The words came out husky and disjointed but he understood her answer.

“No.” Boyfriend and girlfriend was such a pale human description. Something that didn’t even begin to describe what they were to each other.

“What does it mean then?”

“It means you belong to me. You’re mine.” And just in case he wasn’t clear he added, “Forever.”

As he pulled her back into his arms a firestorm of emotion crashed over them as desire flooded their beings. Nothing could stop them. Nothing would stop them. Two hearts beat as one and from that moment forward they would always be Damon and Elena. Together as two parts of the same soul are supposed to be.


End file.
